Using fingers to handle objects is one of the unique characteristics of human behaviors. In daily life, people use the fingers of hands to use spoons, forks, cups, pens, to open books, newspapers, to type on computer keyboards, and to control the touch screen of electronic devices. When fingers contact with these surfaces, submillimetric ridges on the epidermis leave a unique pattern referred to generally as a ‘fingerprint’, made of secreted human sweat or sebum, on the contacting surfaces. These fingerprint films are usually unwanted and removal these oily films from transparent surfaces such as windows, glasses, goggles, touch screens and displays of electronic devices is desirable. Because the micrometric pattern of fingerprint films usually scatters light and results in blurry letters or images behind the optically transparent and distortion free smooth surfaces. There have been several attempts to prevent formation of these dactylograms on glass by employing oil-repellent textured surfaces. However, these textured superoleophobic coatings typically reduce transmissivity of visible light, and the microstructural topography that promotes the super-repellent state is not robust to the typical contact pressures of human fingers.